Reading the Son Of Neptune
by MatthewSonOfPoseidon
Summary: When the demigos at Camp Half-Blood recieve a book called The Son Of Neptune and two unexpected visitors come with it, what will happen? More people arrive later.(as I said before I suck a summaries.) Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Matthew son of Poseidon here and I decided to do something different, don't worry I'm not abandoning the other story just that a lot of people have tried to do this but abandoned it so Hobey Ho! Lets go! (tell me in the reviews if you know where that comes from ) **

Annabeth's P.O.V

It was a beautiful day at camp half-blood and Annabeth felt depressed. Percy had been missing for some months now and the gods had closed Mount Olympus, it was in the morning. Annabeth had been up for hours now and couldn't get back to sleep, but couldn't get up to face the day, "Where was Percy?"

The call for breakfast resounded through Camp Half-Blood, but all Annabeth wanted to do was pull the covers over her head and stay there.

It had been a few days since Jason, Piper and Leo's quest to save Hera but still no Percy, It was killing her not to know what had happened to her boyfriend.

But she got up determined to face the day, and walked to the pavilion.

-Line break-

She sat at the Athena table feeling miserable, when Chiron called her to the big house, telling her he needed to talk to her.

She walked over miserably, and looked at Chiron on the porch, the centaur motioned for her to come inside, "Annabeth, child I must speak to you-" but he was cut off by a bright ball of light, shining in the middle of the room, it was about the size of a beach ball, but it quickly grew and grew and grew and grew until it was as big as Annabeth,

And out stumbled two teenagers.

One looked about fifteen, and he was big and bulky with a buzz cut and a baby-ish face, which kind of made him look like a baby wrestler, the other one was a girl that looked around thirteen with dark-skin and curly hair, "Yeah Percy!" they came out yelling but stopped abruptly when they saw where they were. "Where are we?" the girl asked, "Why welcome to camp half-blood young demigods." Chiron replied.

And then a note fell from the ceiling; Chiron leaned over picked it up,

_Dear Demigods and Gods,_

_We have decided that you have the right to know what has happened to your lost hero. The book should arrive as soon as you finish reading this letter,_

_ With great pleasure,_

_ Apollo and Hermes._

_P.S these are Frank and Hazel the most recent demigods to be with Perseus Jackson._

Chiron read aloud, "So where is the book?" was the first thing Frank asked, and the book landed on his head.

Everyone burst out laughing even Chiron cracked a smile.

But then Annabeth got serious, "Where's Percy?" she asked.

"We'll let the book explain." Frank and Hazel said in unison, then they blushed and looked away.

"Well we have interesting news for the campers, shall we?"

"We shall." Annabeth replied

-Line break- -Line break-

Chiron came up to the front of the tables and stomped his hooves to get the campers attention, "I have an important announcement to make." Everyone turned to attention, "this book." He continued "is a gift from the gods, it contains the whereabouts of Perseus Jackson." Dead silence, that was all that could be heard. We will read every day at breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. "With that out of the way who wants to read first?"

**Hey guys MSoP here and I just wanted to say that I will try to update this story everyday, review was it good or bad? Sorry to TLH fans I just don't like that one as much of the rest and my heart wasn't in it. Hobey Ho! Lets Go!**


	2. Percy I Preview

**Hey guys I have checked the people that have reviewed and decided I'll continue the Son of Neptune **

**ENJOY.**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Jason's hand shot up, and he thought _"Time to learn about the famous Percy Jackson, I hope he's as good as they say he is so Hera's plan works." _

He picked up the book and looked at the cover.

It was a black-haired boy with a golden eagle, electricity ran through it, the guy looked around seventeen his eyes sparkled sea-green (**Didn't mean to ryme, oh well. .)**

He was plunging the eagle into an iceberg, while behind him a roman-looking building fell from a glacier towards the water.

All the senior campers knew who he was, all the senior campers filled with dread, what had happened to their friend?

Jason opened the book and read.

**Percy I**

He opened his mouth to read again, but there was a bright flash of light from the center of the pavilion, and out stepped Poseidon and Athena.

Everyone looked shocked, since when were Athena and Poseidon ever together?

Then eleven more flashes happened around the room, and out came the others of the 12 Olympians and Hestia.

Everyone stared dumbfounded, at the gods.

"We wish to know Percy's fate," Poseidon said. "Continue."

**Percy I**

**THE SNAKE-HAIRED LADIES WERE ****starting**** to annoy Percy.**

"Snake haired ladies?" Jason asked interrupting himself.

Annabeth cursed.

"What are they Annabeth?" He asked, "Keep reading," She replied "It'll probably be explained in the book.

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with apolice car in Martinez. They definitely should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.**

"Whoa." Apollo said.

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies. He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

"Evil dust bunnies? Seriously Perce, come on!" Thalia said jockingly.

"Thalia, you're talking to a book." Annabeth said.

Thalia blushed.

**He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

**The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge—vending machine gummi bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

"Must've been a rough few days." Jason said absently.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired-ladies—gorgons, they called themselves—couldn't seem to kill him either. **

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Curse of Achilles." Annabeth said like it was no big deal.

Jason looked shocked, so di Piper and Leo, _I think i've found a new role model. _Leo thought.

**Hey guys this is'nt the whole chapter and i'll probably no be ready till tomorrow, but i wanted to show you guy that I was still here and have decided the story, I won't be leaving this story any time son so stay tuned,**

** Yours truly,**

** Matthew Son of Poseidon.**


	3. Chapter 5

**Hi (guest) yes it is Pendragon someone finaly got it!**

**Hey guys I have checked the people that have reviewed and decided I'll continue the Son of Neptune **

**ENJOY.**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Jason's hand shot up, and he thought _"Time to learn about the famous Percy Jackson, I hope he's as good as they say he is so Hera's plan works." _

He picked up the book and looked at the cover.

It was a black-haired boy with a golden eagle, electricity ran through it, the guy looked around seventeen his eyes sparkled sea-green (**Didn't mean to ryme, oh well. .)**

He was plunging the eagle into an iceberg, while behind him a roman-looking building fell from a glacier towards the water.

All the senior campers knew who he was it filled them with dread, what had happened to their friend?

Jason opened the book and read.

**Percy I**

He opened his mouth to read again, but there was a bright flash of light from the center of the pavilion, and out stepped Poseidon and Athena.

Everyone looked shocked, since when were Athena and Poseidon ever together?

Then eleven more flashes happened around the room, and out came the others of the 12 Olympians and Hestia.

Everyone stared dumbfounded, at the gods.

"We wish to know Percy's fate," Poseidon said. "Continue."

**Percy I**

**THE SNAKE-HAIRED LADIES WERE ****starting**** to annoy Percy.**

"Snake haired ladies?" Jason asked interrupting himself.

Annabeth cursed.

"What are they Annabeth?" He asked, "Keep reading," She replied "It'll probably be explained in the book.

**They should have died three days ago when he dropped a crate of bowling balls on them at the Napa Bargain Mart. They should have died two days ago when he ran over them with apolice car in Martinez. They definitely should have died this morning when he cut off their heads in Tilden Park.**

"Whoa." Apollo said.

**No matter how many times Percy killed them and watched them crumble to powder, they just kept re-forming like large evil dust bunnies. He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

"Evil dust bunnies? Seriously Perce, come on!" Thalia said jockingly.

"Thalia, you're talking to a book." Annabeth said.

Thalia blushed.

**He reached the top of the hill and caught his breath. How long since he'd last killed them? Maybe two hours. They never seemed to stay dead longer than that.**

**The past few days, he'd hardly slept. He'd eaten whatever he could scrounge—vending machine gummi bears, stale bagels, even a Jack in the Crack burrito, which was a new personal low. His clothes were torn, burned, and splattered with monster slime.**

"Must've been a rough few days." Jason said absently.

**He'd only survived this long because the two snake-haired-ladies—gorgons, they called themselves—couldn't seem to kill him either. **

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Curse of Achilles." Annabeth said like it was no big deal.

Jason looked shocked, so did Piper and Leo, _I think i've found a new role model. _Leo thought.

Then there was another flash of light, but this time the boy from the cover came out, Green eyes sparkling and raven black hair as black as ever, but he was leaner and taller maybe a Little tanner.

Annabeth stared at him in shock, then ran strait toward him, and kissed him, it had been so long since she'd done that, she loved it.

But then all her worries and grief turned to anger and she flipped him, causing him to fly over her and land on his back with and audible _OOmf!_

"Missed you to wise girl!" he said.

Her anger went away and she hugged him like there was no tomorrow, which with the giant war you couldn't be sure.

"Not that i'm protesting or anything, but why am I here?"

Then a letter fell on his head, he reached up and grabbed it and read,

_Dear Demigods and Gods,_

_We are aware that in your present we sent a book for you to read, but this is us from the future and we've decided that to read books about him you gotta have him,_

_With love Hermes and Apollo from the future._

_P.S Watch out Percy._

"To Little to late." Percy said

Everyone laughed, since Annabeth had finally gotten her boyfriend back she wouldn't let go of his arm like he would dissapear again.

"Don't worry," Percy said soothingly "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ahem." Zeus grunted

"Can we get back to the book now?"

"Way to ruin the moment." Percy said softly so only the demigods could hear

They all had to stifle giggles.

"So where were we?" Poseidon asked as Jason opened the book.

**Their claws didn't cut his skin.**

"Awesome!" Leo shouted.

**Their teeth broke whenever they tried to bite him.**

"Double Awesome!" Leo shouted.

**But Percy couldn't keep going much longer. Soon he'd collapse from exhaustion, and then—as hard as he was to kill, he was pretty sure the gorgons would find a way.**

"Not so awesome." Leo said.

"Way to be optimistic Percy." Annabeth sighed.

"See what I told you? You never should have dated him."

Then another note came in, it lande don Athena's head so sh opened it.

_Athena,_

_ Before you even try to break them up read this, Percy loves her more than anything these happen in the later books read them then you'll know._

_ Aphrodite._

"well that was good timing." Poseidon said.

"wait there's more."

_p.s: Calypso will be neded for this._

_Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's bad leg. She gasped and stumbled._

_"What is it?" Percy asked._

_She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face._

_"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"_

_Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?_

_Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but themomentum carried him along as well._

_"Help them!" Hazel yelled._

_Annabeth glimpsed Nico hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern._

_Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, she realized what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. She should have cut it away immediately. She had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot - and the other end went straight into the pit. It was attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in._

_"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword..."_

_But he couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her._

_Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void. Percy had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong._

_No escape, said a voice in the darkness below. I go to Tartarus, and you will come too._

_Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind._

_The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a ledge the size of a bookshelf. _force of the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved.

"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."

His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.

"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico's eyes widened. "But - "

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

"I - I will."

Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake thegoddess.

Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall.

"As long as we're together," she said.

She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above - maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.

Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.

Every single person was in shock, everyone, not one person could believe it.

"I,I…." Athena said. For the first time in her life she was at a loss for words.

Then chiron anounced, "Ok kids I think its time too go to sleep."

**Hey guys sorry I didn't finish the first chapter, but that idea passed through my mind and I had to put it, there will be more so stay tuned! Please check my other story I just uploaded two chapters.**


	4. Im sorry (please dont kill me!)

**Hey guys I am getting a lot of threats to this story so it will go on a temporary hiatus(please don't kill me!) I swear I will finish this story this AN will be deleted as soon as I start updating again it'll be about two weeks sorry again,**

**Matthew son of Poseidon.**


	5. Note to my inspireres!

**Hey guys Matthew son of Poseidon just wanted to update on the hiatus I'll be posting again in about a week so be ready! Also please go check out Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP's stories they're awesome and while you are waiting check out my profile and other stories thank you.**

**Hobey Ho! Lets Go!**


End file.
